


恍 53

by chapter16



Category: Zhang Qiling | Wu Xie
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapter16/pseuds/chapter16





	恍 53

可怜狼牙遭了罪，连着手指被人一把摁下。  
视线从相触的双手渐渐上移，有灼热的气息扑面而来，带着可以将人融化的专注黑眸，几乎将吴邪溺在了这片深沉大海。  
“我给了你机会的，吴邪。”短短几个字，压抑了几不可察的颤音，吐纳之间，皆为落寞。  
嵌进扶椅的手缓缓收紧，而搭在吴邪手背上的指尖却逐渐远离。闷油瓶起身，踌躇的脚步只能倒退，他不知道此刻该用什么身份面对，以朋友？以兄弟？不过都是想呆在面前人身边的无聊借口罢了。如果等来的回答不是肯定，那这费尽心思换的号码，对他来说不过是个笑话。  
失神的指尖一点，就在即将抽离的前一秒，被一只手迅速抓回握进了掌心，手主人柔和又强硬的看着，慢吞吞道，“可我……并不想要。”  
瞥向一旁的视线僵硬转回，闷油瓶从交握的双手转向起身的身影，是足够的距离，可有人偏要靠近，挺直了背却又只敢将额头抵上自己的肩。  
“抱歉……”吴邪闷声道，“没来得及跟你师傅拜一声道别……一个人，撑得很辛苦吧？”  
筑起的堡垒在刹那间倾塌，有冰凉指尖沿着下颌徐徐上移，平视之间，他听面前人轻声道，“天晓得，我有多想占有你，怀着这份心思陪你度过整整十年，可真当听见你的回应，我又害怕了，害怕你的答案只是一时兴起，只是对我的一腔感激，我期待又恐慌，还没得到就开始计较失去。在逃离的那晚，我突然发现我似乎做错了……我从来都没问过你的想法，也不知道隐藏这份感情到底对不对，自以为这种陪伴就是你想要的，但结果好像并不是。所以我答应过来，换了号码来问问你，小哥，你……”  
剖心至关键，被人轻微一拽圈入了怀，断了末。  
出神的双眼刹那睁大，吴邪连接下来要说的话都离了脑海，体感只觉周身皆是闷油瓶的气息，心尖不过须臾便软的一塌糊涂，垂直的双手懂得分寸，贴近闷油瓶的背部时紧张的直冒汗。  
欢欣在此刻给舌头打了结，连喉咙都紧的下不去口水，吴邪吞吐着话，离不了两三字就开始发抖，“你……会不会在拥抱的时候……有想把一个人刻进骨子里的冲动？”  
“我会。”闷油瓶应着，双臂拥缩的更加肆无忌惮。  
感情是最无理的，确定的刹那能让人攀登极乐，只觉世上再无幸事能与拥有此人比肩。心意相通独自回味之际，是人生之最。  
此刻的氛围恰到好处，好到接下去该做的一步顺理成章，理是这个理，虽然……  
吴邪后仰，拍拍闷油瓶的肩膀，温柔款款道，“小哥……衣服怪湿的……”  
“……”  
冲澡的水声噼里啪啦打在青花瓷砖上，如鼓点般紧凑的往吴邪胸口上撞，每一次击打的瞬间都能泛起热潮的水花。他往摇椅上坐坐，拍两下大腿又站起来闲逛，搭飘窗上往外看两眼风景，毛毡都没捂热又往衣柜走去，似乎只要一停下，拥有那个人的狂喜便会淹没他全身，如幻似在梦里。  
“小哥……”吴邪叩两下门板，踮两下愉悦的脚尖，侧身倚靠在墙上，视线不离不断开阖的表盖，“我从衣柜里找到几套换洗的衣裤，居然还配了两个怀表，想不到那几个老头还挺人性，我给你搁……”  
蒸气伴随着皂角的香味喷薄而出，大开的浴室门前惊现人影，名为吴邪的石化像张了张口，只能发出搁的延续音。  
宽肩窄腰下两条修长又匀称的腿，全身跟裹了奶一样的润滑光泽，闷油瓶取过毛巾搭上湿漉漉的头发，看着吴邪的喉结来回滚动了几下，揉搓头顶的手渐行渐缓，“要进来吗？”  
飘移的视线不自觉顺着水珠划过的痕迹，从胸膛落过了腹肌，直到某个隐秘的地方再不见踪影。吴邪干咽了下口水，在看到某一物体的身型时，猛地感到后庭一紧，狠狠倒退一大步。  
闷油瓶看的好笑，上前一步伸手，指尖错过的换洗衣物被一把拍进了怀里，下一秒面前人如  
受了惊般炸毛的猫，带着惊慌失措的双眸风一样的卷进了浴室，阖上的门板都跟着一起瑟瑟发抖。  
闷油瓶低头，对吴邪的反应思忖良久，突然之间醒悟，这是对以后的幸福生活感到满意了。  
两人这么你来我往折腾一番，等真换上干净的衣服，怀表的指针已经走过了一圈。  
晋级场里准备的衣服都是统一款式，盘扣上衣束脚裤，清一色黑只在腰间搭了一寸腰带红，很明显是为高强度运动做的准备。  
吴邪扯扯半竖的衣领，对准床上假寐的身影一个猛扑，似个半大孩子闹腾的正欢，本来悄然无息的卧室外，忽然之间响起一阵急促的捶门声，这声音有力却不响，犹如布袋裹着海绵般的撞击，在瞬间安静的卧室内，显得格外突兀。  
闷油瓶扯开被吴邪裹紧在外面的被子，听他踏踏跑去开门，门板开阖之间，还抱怨似的嘟囔两句，“大半夜的不睡觉，真踏马闲情雅致，丢娃娃找朋友呢……”  
“……今晚足够安全，可不必出卧室……”  
闷油瓶倏的坐起，不知从脑海的哪个角落，突然横空冒出解散前的警示，“安全……出卧室……出卧室……坏了！吴邪！”  
然而想明白后的叫喊，来不及拉回已经出卧室躬身捡起娃娃的人，闷油瓶提刀三两步冲到门口，猛然被一阵后座力弹回了卧室。  
站在地面上的背影缓缓转身，吴邪面无表情的看向不断撞击叫喊的身影，突然诡异一笑，抓过手里的娃娃狠狠朝卧室下掷去，就在闷油瓶接过的瞬间，人已经跑进了黑暗没了踪迹。  
虚空挡住的墙壁刹那消失，闷油瓶冲到楼梯口时正好撞上了张海杏一行人，解殊从后探头，腰带才正打了结，便匆匆忙忙询问，“怎么了小哥，我刚听你叫老吴？”  
闷油瓶朝楼梯下的黑暗望去，扭头问道，“你们从下面上来，没撞见他吗？”  
“吴邪？没有看见，发生什么事了？”  
张海杏的询问伴着楼上的脚步声噔噔逼近，同伴一跃而下，“怎么了怎么了？我刚打了个盹就出事了？”  
张海杏后退两步，看了眼同伴身后的少年，对方摸了摸怀里的兔子回以和善一笑，她才扭头问道，“你们是一听到声响就下楼了吗？有没有撞见人跑上去？”  
同伴和少年对视一眼，缓缓摇头道，“我们一听见声响就开门跑下来了，一路人也没见着人啊。”  
闷油瓶反手将黑金古刀插回腰间，转身问道，“你们选了哪层？”  
“我们？”同伴挠挠头，“104。嗨，本来想挨着你们近点，但是99、102、103都是些棋盘门排线门乱七八糟的，我们都进不去，就往上走了两层。”  
解殊拳锤掌心，“所以说，住在这几层楼的只有我们三对，排除下楼和上楼，老吴在这么短时间内消失，那不是在102层，就是在103层了。”  
“分开找吧。”张海杏朝同伴和解殊看了两眼，“好端端一个人不会凭空消失的，我跟解殊找102层，你们去103层……”她转头看向闷油瓶，“101层你最熟悉，好好找找，指不定有暗道误入房间了。”  
众人掏出夜光石打亮，话一落便四散开来。  
“海杏姐？”解殊拍拍虚软的双腿，哪怕尽可能不让自己拖后腿，可跟张家人对比之下保留的体力硬是被寻找的进度给拉开了。  
张海杏心不在焉的嗯了声，继续不停的来回上下楼梯。  
解殊累的瘫靠在墙角，头一歪自然的落到了一边，“你干嘛呢？这来来回回几层楼梯都被你踏过二三十遍了。”  
张海杏重复在100与101之间的最后一格楼梯跳跃，恍惚抬头的瞬间，有灵光闪现于脑海，“还差点什么……”  
“什么？”解殊扭动几下背脊，怎么也找不到一个舒适的位置，“奇怪，这墙壁怎么靠的人那么不舒服……”  
闷油瓶闻言走进，蹲身用指腹沿着直线从下徐徐而上。同伴正值这时从上几层楼下来，回首跟张海杏抱怨建这里的费用肯定被那些个老头贪去了，连个蜡烛都舍不得给，害他找暗道的时候撞了好几回头。  
闷油瓶戳戳解殊的肩膀，“借根腰带。”  
解殊弯腰，递过腰带的同时将闷油瓶摆到墙角的娃娃拾起，“你们啥时候捡的娃娃？”说着话间他将娃娃凑近仔细端详，忽然从背后冒起一股凉意，指间的娃娃莫名变得烫人，解殊抖了几抖，转而又塞回了原主人手里。  
闷油瓶结腰带的手一顿，看了眼解殊，又若无其事的继续拿两根腰带绑成的绳子系上刀柄。  
“这是在干嘛？”少年捏着兔子的双耳缓慢靠近，含着笑看向两人。  
解殊摊手，一回头看到闷油瓶抡着腰带，将古刀回旋了几圈，猛一发力将其挥上了空中，只听铿锵一声，古刀已被钉在了墙顶，腰带被他拉紧在底部。闷油瓶招呼解殊拉着腰带，又跟少年借过一根，丈量着墙壁与腰带之间的空隙距离。  
每往上一步，腰带都在加长，到了一点之后又逐渐缩短。  
张海杏和同伴齐齐走来，开口便问，“直的吗？”  
闷油瓶回眸摇头，将腰带递给少年，“弯的，你想的是对的。”  
解殊瞬间瞪大了眼，瞧他看向闷油瓶时的震惊就晓得这货想到了别处。少年看的有趣，也没忘正事，看向张海杏低声笑问，“你想到了什么？”  
张海杏理了下思路，问道，“不知道你们在走100层的最后一格以及103层的最后一格时，有没有感到怪异。我走了那么多遍，就是想确认一点，我们真的在走直线吗？”  
同伴探头，“为什么这么问？”  
张海杏继续道，“我们以为的往前行走，其实可能根本没离开过原点，而是这整个空间，像一个竖直的圆一样在旋转。简而言之就是，动的不是我们，是空间。”  
解殊瞪大了眼，连忙举手发问，“说不通啊，如果是旋转的空间，那你怎么保证你每次从100踏上来的瞬间，能准确回到101层，而不是正好踩上刚好转到的102或103层？我看这个101的地下卧室就没挪动过啊。”  
闷油瓶拔出黑金古刀，将腰带递还给解殊，边扎回腰带绑上娃娃边解释道，“因为100层始终连着的是101层，而101层上去的直接是104层，102与103这两个层，就根本不存在。”他停顿了下，用古刀往地面上画道，“从101开始，这三层就像一个圆柱整体埋在100与104之间，楼梯就是这个圆柱的边缘，当我们自以为走到了103时，其实刚好回到了101，兜兜转转，我们就一直没离开过这个原点。至于这个门开地板上的卧室，它正好临空于这个圆柱体的中心，所以一直给我们一个错觉，让我们以为往上走了两层，结果不过绕着它转了一圈。”  
少年点头，举一反三道，“也就是说，我们从104下来，以为来到了103，其实是踏到了101与103的平面共用点，再反向转了一圈回到原点，才可以下到100层。”  
“难怪，102和103都不能住人，感情整三层就一间卧室。”同伴挠挠下巴，叉腰了然道。  
解殊搔额，“那老吴呢？总不能一直在这个圈内转吧？”  
闷油瓶无意识摩挲着娃娃的海绵手臂，“看似永远没有交集的平面，在无尽远处时也会存在一个点使它们交汇。”  
“嗯？什么意思啊？”同伴哭笑不得的看向张海杏，瞬间感到跟不上他们快频率的节奏。  
少年拍拍同伴的肩膀，温和解释道，“我想他们是找到第一个晋级场房间的入口了。”  
张海杏点头道，“估计人就是从入口处消失的。既然是圆柱，我们恐怕得找到它的另一面边缘，才能看到汇聚点。”  
“那另一面在哪？”解殊已经放弃思考，张嘴等着答案。  
闷油瓶收起黑金古刀，回道，“飘窗。”  
众人回到地下卧室，飘窗外的景色已由黑夜露出了灰白，倒让卧室的空间敞亮不少。  
解殊对着飘窗指指对面的墙壁，“这不有墙挡着，什么都看不到啊。”  
张海杏从随身背包里掏出几卷成捆的黄皮物体，抬手扬扬，“炸了。”  
同伴歪头，“海杏，你哪来的炸药？”  
“每个卧室都有，顺手装的。”  
解殊惊愕转头，“重点不是这个吧！不是，就这么炸行么？你们肯定这个就是房间的入口吗，炸错了怎么办？”  
“不肯定，全都是大家的猜测，炸错了就当免费给那几个老头通个光。”张海杏无所谓耸肩，拉着人就开始挪移墙前的桌椅，分摊炸药装引线一气呵成。  
所有人都往卧室外退，好在引线够长足以让他们找到掩体，解殊猫在闷油瓶身后，看着他手里的火折就不停哆嗦，“靠！张家人都这么刚？”  
闷油瓶拔开盖，想也没想吹亮了火，火星子一路从脚下往卧室里烧，一路照明了张家那几张跃跃欲试兴奋无比的脸。  
闷响只在一瞬间，整个建筑都晃了几晃，直接将熟睡的人震到了地上。  
罪魁祸首几人灰头土脸的趴在卧室口，此时天光已从东边而起，穿过爆炸后四处飞扬的尘埃，直直投射到了平行空间的尽头。  
就从那个中心点处开始，尽头处如被熔岩灼烧般逐渐瓦解，有一股腐蚀之气缓缓流出，包围了杵在入口处的几个人。


End file.
